


A Tale of Two Parkers.

by fairytalehearts



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Future Fic, tears?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read somewhere that breaking your characters was the best way to see them shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Parkers.

There’s a saying that criminals and police officers have similar thought patterns.

Parker thought that was a bunch of crap.

**

Slamming hard into the right side of the hallway, Parker kept running. This was the third job that the FBI was on their tail and none of their contacts in the FBI knew who was after her. It was from the top, some new hotshot out of DC wanting to make a name for himself.

She had just been casing the place and there was bank robbery across the street.  Now she was trapped on the twentieth floor of a different building, and as fast as Hardison could hack it wasn’t helping her get out of the other building they had not been casing for the better half of a week.

None of the ceiling panels came off quietly- what kind of sick building planner did that?

“Parker! Set off the fire alarm.”

Her torch was three inches from the sprinkler when the alarms started going off. That would put the elevators in lockdown and they would choke her in the west stairway that led to the lobby- and that wasn’t her com. Someone else named Parker was in the building. That was weird.

Grabbing the radio that had fallen to the ground, she tucked herself neatly underneath the cubicle and synced their frequency to her earbud.

_“We got the bank robbers. Why are we wasting our time over here?”_

_“Because the place next door is on the list and if the broken chute on the roof is any indication that thief is here.”_

Her arch nemesis was here and he was named Parker. How fitting.

“I lost my radio- it’s gotta be somewhere.” She hears the click of a hammer being pushed back, and she slowly stands up her hands raised. Turning to face her assailant ready to kick him in some seriously painful places.

Parker doesn’t remember her mother at all. But the guy pointing the gun at her was the spitting image of her father.

“Danny?” He turns to look at her, really look at her and there’s a moment where her heart breaks all over again.

Eliot’s fist catches her little brother in the jaw and he goes down. “Parker! Let’s go! This is the part where we run for the elevators-”

Parker knows she should be running. Knows how long it will take her to get the elevator. But she crumples to the floor, “This is my little brother Danny. He died when he was three.”

Hardison has to sedate her, her grip on her brother was that strong. They sneak out with FBI jackets, they mutter something about the crazy thief escaping and they drive home and she can’t sleep or eat. Doesn’t do anything but sit in front of the monitors with a tub of ice cream.

Daniel Parker.

First in his class in high school, second in his class in college. Youngest agent to go through Quantico. Fastest to get to Profiler, Interned in D.C., New York under Peter Burke-the Nate of the FBI.  Married to a girl named Michelle. They have a dog named Alice. Just transferred to Portland because his wife is a chef and opened her own restaurant. Used to live in L.A.

She’s been to L.A. hundreds of times for jobs.

“Parker. You need to eat.” Josie shoves food at her and grabs the ice cream away. “We need you.”

She thinks about Hardison, the only person to ever love her the way she deserved, and the former car thief that lives in her guest room. Eliot and the clients and her tears won’t stop and she’s hugging Josie like she’s drowning. She wonders if this pain was what Nate felt when they stole the Davids. When they heard about a sick kid who died-

“My name is Alice. My real name. He named his dog after me.”

She crawls off the couch for first time in a week and takes an hour long shower. She kisses Hardison and hugs Eliot and her little baby brother was in her Gastro Pub.

“Your boyfriend gave it away. Alec Hardison is a legend at Quantico. Tracking him down only took a week when you knew what to look for. Somewhere private bought in the past few years. Then I followed the electricity generators and walked around the block for the strongest, most secure wireless network. Then that one frisked me at the door.”

“I thought you were dead.” “I thought you ran away.”

“You were just lying there in the street, and there was so much blood- I ran. You were still a baby. My favorite thing.”

Parker hates crying because crying makes Hardison comfort her, and she didn’t deserve to be comforted. She left her little brother in the street to die and he was okay. She didn’t go back for him. She left him with those horrible people she didn’t want to remember and he turned into an FBI agent.

“I joined the FBI hoping I would find you some day.” Danny smiled sadly.

Parker cant verbalize what she wants to know from Danny. His dog, his wife, his life. She missed too much and she had shut off most of her feelings a long time ago. Instead she wipes her tears from her face and sticks out her hand, “My name’s Parker and I’m a thief.”

That was how the best stories started. She knew that from experience.


End file.
